jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Isla Muerta
Muerta East (Secrets of Dr. Wu)}} Isla Muerta, '''also known as '''Site C, is the second Jurassic World island operation, located in the Muertes Archipelago between Isla Matanceros to the north, and Isla Sorna to the south. Although known for its pleasant sunsets, Isla Muerta is often hit by powerful storms, while the island's geography necessitates monorails to connect different regions. Progressing through Isla Muerta will unlock access to Isla Tacaño at three stars and Dig Team Bravo at five stars. Located separately from the main area, Dr. Henry Wu operates a facility at Muerta East, which can be accessed through the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC. __TOC__ InGen Database Description Isla Muerta Isla Muerta sits between Isla Matanceros and Isla Sorna in the Muertes Archipelago. No known InGen operations were conducted here. Its name means 'death island'. This is a deeply forested island, with attractive coastal regions. It is famed for the violence of its weather. History In the 1980s, the islands of the Muertes Archipelago, including Isla Muerta, were purchased from the Costa Rican government by InGen, in a 99-year lease which also covered the neighbouring Isla Nublar to the east.Dinosaur Protection Group - Reports. Retrieved from http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/reports.html Although InGen was not known to operate a facility on Isla Muerta, Costa Rican fishermen were apprehensive about the entire island chain.Wikipedia:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Overview '' is one of many dangerous dinosaurs first unlocked on Isla Muerta.]] Isla Muerta offers a larger area to build upon in comparison to Isla Matanceros, although it also suffers from occasional storms capable of stressing temperamental dinosaurs such as Velociraptor. When first played, the existing facility on the island has been severely damaged from a recent storm, prompting the player to use a Ranger Team to manually repair buildings and fences before building their own facility. Muerta East In addition to the main area of the island, the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC includes a new area of the island known as Muerta East, where players aid Dr. Henry Wu in his research into hybrid dinosaurs. Muerta East also unlocks access to the Troodon and Olorotitan. Unlocks Divisions , available in the ''Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack, and unlocked on Isla Muerta.]] , available in the ''Deluxe Dinosaur Pack and unlocked on Isla Muerta.]] , unlocked via Security progression on Isla Muerta.]] Dinosaurs '']] * ''Ankylosaurus — Available via expeditions * Baryonyx — Security Division progression * Chungkingosaurus — Available via expeditions * Compsognathus — Science Division progression, available in the Return to Jurassic Park DLC * Corythosaurus — Available via expeditions * Dilophosaurus — Available via expeditions * Euoplocephalus — Science Division progression, available in the Claire's Sanctuary DLC * Iguanodon — Science Division progression, available in the Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack * Nasutoceratops — Available via expeditions * Styracosaurus — Entertainment Division progression, available in the Deluxe Dinosaur Pack * Velociraptor — Available via expeditions Challenge Mode Trivia *Isla Muerta is the second island available to players. Gallery Jurassic World Evolution 20 Minutes of Isla Muerta Gameplay - IGN First Isla Muerta.png Ef59635c33217d013e43f58f348ca5b4d89c1234.jpg DfvMueJVMAACpOj.jpg References Further Reading Category:Locations Category:Las Cinco Muertes Category:Islands Category:InGen Database